The Sewers/Issue 14
This is Issue 14 of The Sewers. Issue 14 : "Fear makes strangers of people who would be friends." - Shirley MacLaine "Who are you?" The blonde nervous man, Cole, asks after turning around and seeing a complete stranger. Before the zombies, Cole was very friendly and knew everyone, always wanted to meet new people. But here, in the apocalypse, strangers could be dangerous, why Cole is suspicious. "Think it's a better idea if you tell somethin' 'bout yourselves first." The man in overalls and a wrench in his pocket says. In his hands he is holding a .357 revolver, pointed at Andy. "It's your kid out in the front?" With these words Liam got nervous; how should he explain it to Diane if anything happened to Bill. "You touched him?" Andy spits, very close at raising his gun, but he knows if he does that, the man will probably kill someone. "Not yet, but my men is out there, ready to kill him if you don't do as I say. Now, who are you?" There is quiet in the house for a few seconds. When the shaved, short haired man, pulls back the cock of the revolver, Cole begins to talk. "I'm Cole Williams. This is Liam Goodspeed and Andy Rhett. The kid out there's Bill Tucker. We live in the sewers with a bunch of people." Cole says, adrenaline pumping. Andy sighs. The man looks at Cole for a moment before lowering his revolver. He raises his hand, wanting to shake it with the survivors. "I'm Ringo. Me and the two dudes i've with me are probably the last military." The man says. Cole is the first one to shake hands with Ringo. Liam follows, but Andy refuses. Along with Ringo, there is another man, Elbert, and a woman, Bella. Elbert has short black hair, and looks like a korean or something. Bella has also short hair, black too. "You're from the military?" Andy asks, trying not to sound interested, what he obviously is. "Well..." Ringo begins. "I was a mechanic. Elbert was a pilot and Bella worked with the press..." Andy sighs. "No hardcore people?" He asks rhetorically. "You got guns?" Ringo heads toward a car and brings out a duffel bag. "Plenty." He says and opens the duffel bag. A lot of rifles, pistols and revovlers. A ton of ammo and cleaning devices. "Man..." Bill says excited. Liam and Cole kneels by the duffelbag, while Andy just tries to stay uniterested. "Why are you guys out here anyway?" The woman, Bella, asks. Over her shoulder a Beretta tx4 Storm is hanging; a semiautomatic shotgun. "We're here to find..." Cole begins, but is interrupted by Andy. "Supplies! We're here to find supplies." Andy says and looks at Cole who makes a slow nod. "Well, if we help you guys out, would you mind bringing us with you to those sewers?" Ringo asks and looks, first, at Bella and Elbert, and then at Andy. "Sure... I guess." Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues